


Что в имени

by faikit



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Илья и Наполеон использовали разные прозвища, и один раз, когда нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в имени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's In A Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826357) by [laylabinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/pseuds/laylabinx). 



Ковбой

\- Мониторы включатся в любую минуту.  
\- Ты уже говорил.   
Над головой слышится раздраженный вздох.   
\- Нам нужно уходить.   
\- Ты не облегчаешь мне задачу.   
Еще один вздох, а следом сдавленные проклятия.   
\- Если ты не поспешишь, ковбой, нас поймают.  
\- Нельзя торопить совершенство, - спокойно отвечает Наполеон, разбираясь с очередным диском сейфового замка.   
\- Я не тороплю совершенство, - ворчит Илья. – Я тебя тороплю.   
\- Расслабься, большевик, - он продолжает осторожно крутить ручку. – Мы же не крадем военные тайны высокой степени секретности.   
\- Мы как раз крадем военные тайны высокой степени секретности, - раздраженно шипит Илья.   
\- Тем более, - невозмутимо говорит Наполеон. – Поэтому ты не должен меня торопить. Лучше подготовься к внезапному нападению.   
Илья бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд и оглядывается через плечо. Сцепив зубы, он с видимым усилием заставляет себя оставаться на месте.  
\- Кроме того, - буднично продолжает Наполеон, – это ведь не совсем кража, если предмет кражи был украден до нас. Воровство чего-то уже украденного нивелирует акт повторной кражи.   
\- Это твое жизненное кредо?   
\- До сих пор не подводило.   
Илья закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то себе под нос.   
\- Хорошо. Но если нас поймают, я обвиню во всем твое американское правительство.  
\- Принято к сведению, - хладнокровно отвечает Наполеон. Диск наконец со щелчком входит в пазы. Размеренно и аккуратно Наполеон начинает подгонять следующий. Мониторы системы безопасности отключены уже примерно двадцать минут, и он вынужден признать, что Илья прав. Их включат в любую минуту, а затем пройдет совсем немного времени до обнаружения незваных гостей.   
Вылазка не должна была занять так много времени – замок здесь не сложный, как и сам сейф, - однако они по меньшей мере пятнадцать минут искали нужную комнату. Предоставленные им карты устарели на месяц – за это время офис премьер-министра переехал на другой этаж в противоположной части здания. Кроме того, здесь все буквально кишело вооруженными охранниками и персоналом, что существенно осложнило обещавшее быть простеньким дело.  
Илья переступает с ноги на ногу и беспокойно смотрит на дверь. Одна рука лежит на пистолете, второй он тревожно похлопывает по ноге.   
\- В любую секунду, ковбой, - цедит он сквозь зубы и снова смотрит на дверь.   
\- Уже почти, - заверяет его Наполеон, когда под ладонью поддается второй замок. Сейф, пусть и простой, требует сосредоточенности и ловкости, а все это в дефиците из-за Ильи, неустанно напоминающем, что они в секунде от провала.   
Слышится тихий треск, и Илья тянется к наушнику.   
\- Da? – произносит он почти неслышно, не сводя взгляда с двери. – Нет, мы все еще в здании, - русский даже не пытается скрыть раздражение. – Ковбой никуда не торопится.  
\- Тороплюсь, - возражает Наполеон ему в тон. – Это просто ты нетерпеливый.   
Илья одаривает его взглядом, который невозможно описать, нечто среднее между рассерженным и оскорбленным. Наполеон в ответ обворожительно улыбается, добивается щелчка последнего диска, открывает сейф и вынимает бумаги, за которыми их послали. Он помахивает ими перед Ильей в знак того, что свою часть миссии он выполнил вполне успешно, кладет обманку вместо настоящих документов и закрывает сейф.  
\- Можем идти, если ты готов, - спокойно говорит он и ухмыляется, когда Илья снова закатывает глаза. Наполеон сует документы в жилет и вынимает из кобуры пистолет. Он держится в шаге позади русского агента. Если расчет времени правильный, они вполне могут успеть покинуть здание прежде, чем включатся мониторы.  
\- В этот раз ты ведь не забыл отключить сигнализацию? – спрашивает через плечо Илья, и Наполеону очень хочется испепелить его взглядом.  
\- Нет, я не забыл отключить сигнализацию, - коротко отвечает он, но последние слова заглушает вой сирены над головой. Илья резко оборачивается, чтобы смерить его взглядом, в котором ясно читается: «Правда, что ли?! Опять?!», и Наполеон поднимает руки.   
\- Это не я, клянусь.   
Илья бормочет проклятия и смотрит на потолок.   
\- Система безопасности включилась, охрана вот-вот будет здесь.   
\- Так, может, не будем их ждать? – Наполеон ныряет в ближайший кабинет и увлекает Илью за собой. Он закрывает дверь и кивает на окно на противоположной стене. Илья тут же оказывается впереди, беззвучно пересекает комнату и открывает окно. Он высовывается и окидывает взглядом темный переулок, а затем вынимает из кармана маленький фонарик и подает сигнал кому-то внизу.   
\- Машина в конце переулка. Уходим.  
В дверь начинают колотиться, слышатся сердитые властные голоса. Это точно намек, что пора уходить.   
\- После вас, - говорит Наполеон, указывая на окно, и следует за Ильей на пожарную лестницу. Он закрывает окно, и они успевают проделать половину пути вниз, когда в кабинет, где они были несколько секунд назад, врывается вооруженная охрана.  
Окно распахивается, когда они спрыгивают на землю, а когда несутся к машине, первый охранник вылезает на пожарную лестницу. Пули рикошетят от кирпичных стен, но Илья и Наполеон успевают нырнуть на заднее сиденье автомобиля невредимыми. Водитель, агент по имени Рэнджел, оглядывается.   
\- Все взяли?  
\- Все необходимое, - отвечает Наполеон и инстинктивно пригибается, когда очередная пуля врезается в крышу. – Можете смело давить на газ.  
\- Неужели теперь ты торопишься, ковбой? – спрашивается Илья с усмешкой, когда автомобиль отъезжает подальше от переулка и свистящих пуль.  
\- Спешу я только когда в деле фигурируют пули, - Наполеон садится прямо.   
Илья издает тихий смешок.   
\- Хай-йо, Силвер, вперед! - говорит он водителю и усмехается Наполеону в зеркало заднего вида.  
Тот недоверчиво отодвигается от русского.   
\- Ты что, правда процитировал сейчас «Одинокого рейнджера»?   
\- Показалось уместным, - просто отвечает Илья, устраивается поудобнее и скрещивает руки на груди.

Большевик

Мир взрывается ударной волной жара, огня и звука. Сила тяжести становится не более чем иллюзией, все переворачивается с ног на голову, и его подбрасывает вверх, как тряпичную куклу. Наполеон тяжело обрушивается на спину. Воздух со свистом выбивает из легких, он кашляет и задыхается от дыма.  
Когда получается открыть глаза, он моргает в темное ночное небо, в которое медленно падают крошечные светлячки. На понимание - это искры и маленькие кусочки горящего мусора плывут в небе, а вовсе не светлячки - уходит несколько секунд. Он задерживает взгляд на одном конкретном - тлеющий обрывок газеты зависает над головой, как фонарь. Наполеон не сводит с него глаз, пока обрывок не падает на землю в паре футов. Чтобы повернуть голову на бок и посмотреть на него, приходится приложить невероятные усилия.  
Все кажется приглушенным и размытым, звук словно отфильтрован через толстый слой ваты. Наполеон механически касается ладонью уха и хмурится – на пальцах видна кровь. Возможно, лопнула барабанная перепонка. Черт. И это после того, как Илья только что сказал ему…   
Илья!  
Наполеон резко садится, не обращая внимания на головокружительное вращение мира. Быстро оглядывается, осматривая тлеющую парковку. Когда взорвался склад, Илья был прямо за ним, не более чем в трех футах позади, но теперь его не видно. Куски бетона, покореженный металл повсюду – и никаких следов русского напарника.   
\- Большевик! – кричит Наполеон, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Его шатает, но устоять на ногах получается. Он внимательно прислушивается, но сложно что-то услышать за ревом огня. К тому же, слух поврежден взрывом, так что бесполезно. Но попытаться стоит.   
\- Большевик! – орет он снова и добивается ровным счетом того же результата.   
Наполеон ругается себе под нос и пошатываясь бредет через парковку к складу. Илья не может быть далеко, он где-то рядом, ведь был прямо позади.   
\- Большевик, ответь! – кричит Наполеон, слыша собственный голос странным и искаженным до неузнаваемости. Ответом ему служат только треск и шипение огня.  
Он снова тянется к уху и вынимает наушник. Такой же был у Ильи, когда они уходили со склада – если повезет, то он еще у него и работает. Наушник лежит на ладони бесполезным набором торчащих проводков и пластиковых частей. Наполеон шипит проклятия и собирает прибор - заталкивает на место провода, защелкивает пластиковые части. Наушник все равно треснутый и деформированный, но есть шанс, что будет работать. Наполеон сует его в то ухо, которое меньше пострадало.   
\- Большевик? Ты меня слышишь?  
Шипение и статический шум. Наушник сломан, и вполне возможно, что Илья сейчас не в лучшей форме. Наполеон разочарованно рычит, бросает приборчик на землю и давит его ногой.  
Он делает еще несколько шагов к руинам склада и замирает, выхватив взглядом знакомую кепку, обугленную и покрытую пеплом. Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, Наполеон бежит туда и подхватывает кепку с асфальта. Она точно принадлежит Илье, и это не та вещь, которую он бы бросил просто так. Что-то тяжелое и холодное сворачивается комом в желудке.  
\- Большевик! – кричит Наполеон снова, теперь громче и отчаяннее. Он крепко сжимает в руках кепку, будто она способна помочь найти ее владельца. - Проклятье, большевик! Ответь мне, - орет он, продолжая осматривать тлеющую парковку. – Не смей заставлять меня говорить Габи, что ты взорвался!  
\- В этом не будет необходимости, - раздается позади голос, и Наполеон разворачивается так резко, что его ведет. Илья медленно идет через парковку, прихрамывая немного на одну ногу, но в остальном вроде невредимый. Одежда его порядком потрепана взрывом, лицо перемазано грязью и золой, но в целом русский агент выглядит как всегда.  
\- Где ты был? – спрашивает Наполеон чуть резче, чем намеревался.  
\- Под перевернутой машиной, - просто отвечает Илья, рассеянно стряхивая с рукава своенравный уголек. Он останавливается, бросает взгляд на Наполеона, с любопытством изгибает бровь. – Ты беспокоился?  
\- Определенно нет, - твердо говорит Наполеон, протягивая ему кепку. – Просто не хотел больше нести ответственность за твою шапку. Она не гармонирует с моим костюмом.   
Илья ухмыляется и забирает кепку.   
\- Боже сохрани.   
\- Воистину, - соглашается Наполеон и отворачивается от него, чтобы посмотреть на разрушенный склад. – Полагаю, это был перебор.  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - отмечает Илья, туманно указывая на парковку.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не придаешь этому слишком большого значения, - откликается Наполеон, стряхивая пепел и каменную пыль с брюк.   
\- На Мальте точно было хуже.  
\- Нет ничего хуже того, что случилось на Мальте, - отвечает Наполеон с легким содроганием.   
Миссия на Мальте несомненно была худшим заданием на их памяти, и каждое сложное дело после сравнивалось по катастрофичности именно с ним. Жутковато даже думать о том, что может превзойти Мальту по кошмарности.  
Раздается треск, и Илья вынимает по-прежнему рабочую (удивительно) рацию из кармана. Он крутит настройки, и голос Уэйверли прорывается сквозь статический шум.   
\- Курякин? Соло? Как слышно?  
Наполеон бросает взгляд на дымящиеся останки склада и разбросанные по парковке обломки. Уэйверли этому не обрадуется, а для них дело скорее всего закончится горой бумажной работы. Что же, чем позже они к ней приступят, тем лучше.   
\- Объясняйся, большевик, - говорит он напарнику, улыбаясь в ответ на его раздраженный взгляд. 

Ромео

\- Так быстро закончил, Ромео?  
\- Быстрее, чем хотел бы надеяться, но да, закончил, - с полным сожаления вздохом отвечает Наполеон. Аннетт красивая женщина, и он надеялся, что их совместный вечер продлится дольше, но план осложнился неожиданным возвращением домой мужа, который приехал на день раньше. Прежде, чем выпрыгнуть в окно, Наполеон успел только подхватить бумажник и выхватить из шкафа халат. Одежду он в суете и неразберихе бросил и вернуть уже не сможет. Муж Аннет уже подозревал свою супругу в неверности (не то чтобы у него было право жаловаться – его список любовниц мог занять целую страницу), и она постарается не попасться на месте преступления. Наполеон почти уверен, что Аннетт уничтожила все следы адюльтера сразу после его ухода. Вероятнее всего - в камине.  
Это означало, что все маячки, которые Илья без сомнения вшил в его одежду, уничтожены, как и ключи от арендованной машины, которые он опрометчиво оставил в кармане пиджака. Поэтому теперь Наполеон оказался в затруднительном положении – без одежды и машины в центре Парижа. По правде говоря, он не так представлял себе этот вечер.  
Он нашел телефон-автомат в квартале от дома Аннет и вытряхнул из бумажника мелочь. Илья поднял трубку на втором гудке. Поддразнил его этим вот «Ромео», но дальше будет только хуже.  
\- Мне нужна машина.  
Трубка некоторое время молчит, Наполеон практически видит, как Илья хмурится.  
\- А что случилось с твоей?  
\- Сложно ездить без ключей, - с очередным вздохом отвечает Наполеон, мысленно ругаясь на себя за то, что не выудил ключи из кармана прежде, чем сбежать. – Замкнуть провода – не вариант, лакеи месье Берланга кишат повсюду, а привлечение к себе внимания будет иметь пагубные последствия для миссии.  
Он слышит что-то на заднем плане, голос, который скорее всего принадлежит Габи.   
\- Ты установил приборы? – спрашивает Илья, передавая ее вопрос.  
\- Да, не беспокойся. У Берланга в доме больше жучков, чем в ботаническом саду.   
Их миссия требует сбора информации от известного бизнесмена и его компаньонов – все они подозреваются в сотрудничестве с сетью по незаконной торговле оружием за пределами города. Информацией скорее всего делятся в пределах офиса или в кабинете дома. Офис обработали, следующим заданием был дом. Кто-то должен был проникнуть туда, чтобы нашпиговать микрофонами и записывающими устройства кабинет и другие помещения.  
Наполеон вызвался на эту часть миссии добровольцем, частично потому, что ловкие пальцы позволяли ему без проблем устанавливать жучки, но по большей части потому, что Аннетт Берланг была женщиной известной и поразительной красоты. К тому же эта пленница брака без любви не должна была отказаться развлечь красивого американского антиквара, пока муж в командировке. А у Наполеона было более чем достаточно опыта по приглашению его в дома (и спальни) красивых женщин.  
Илья, видимо, остается удовлетворен ответом.  
\- Ты где сейчас?  
\- В квартале от дома Берланга, пришлось уходить в спешке, не успел прихватить ключи. Возвращаться в дом человека, с чьей женой я только что переспал, показалось мне не лучшей идеей.  
Он снова слышит Габи на заднем плане, и Илья прикрывает трубку, чтобы ответить ей что-то. Затем возвращается на линию.   
\- Мы будем через час. Ты в безопасном месте?  
\- Вряд ли, но что-нибудь придумаю, - Наполеон осматривается в поисках примечательного ориентира. – Здесь напротив таверна, «Le Cygne». Зайду туда.   
\- Хорошо. Встретимся там, - он собирается положить трубку, но Наполеон окликает его. Ему не слишком хочется произносить следующую просьбу, но выхода нет.   
\- Не мог бы ты захватить одежду?  
Пауза на другом конце провода затягивается.   
\- Ты потерял одежду вместе с ключами?  
Наполеон тяжело вздыхает и потирает глаза.   
\- Я уже говорил, что уходил в спешке.  
Он может поклясться, что Габи хихикает на заднем плане, да и Илья издает намек на смешок.   
\- Оставайся там, Ромео. Мы скоро будем.  
Наполеон вешает трубку, вынимает из кармана халата бумажник и выходит на улицу. Время перевалило за десять вечера, улицы относительно пусты, и ему удается проскользнуть в таверну, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания.  
Внутри тоже довольно пусто, за исключением нескольких клиентов, на вид постоянных. Кое-кто поднимает взгляд на одетого в халат посетителя, но комментариев не следует: в барах вроде этого действует негласное кредо – не лезь не в свое дело, - и Наполеон за это благодарен.   
Он находит небольшой столик в углу и садится спиной к стене, чтобы был хороший обзор. Первое правило агента – никогда не подставляй спину.  
Через несколько минут любопытство берет верх над одним из посетителей, и он непринужденно подходит к столику.   
\- Nuit agitée? - спрашивает он и садится на стул напротив.  
Наполеон застенчиво и печально улыбается, пожимает плечами.   
\- Ma femme m'a jeté.  
Его собеседник смеется и качает головой.   
\- Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, - он поднимает руку, и через минуту бармен ставит на стол две пинты пива. Наполеон тянется к бумажнику, но француз отмахивается.   
\- Pour votre cœur brisé, - он указывает на его грудь и берет свой стакан.  
Наполеон снова улыбается и благодарно кивает.   
\- Merci beaucoup.   
Они спокойно пьют пиво, а вскоре за окном паркуется Габи. Наполеон допивает и встает. По дороге передает купюру бармену и кивает французу за его столиком.   
\- Pour les gens, - говорит он. Бармен кивает и начинает выставлять бокалы для оставшихся посетителей.   
Наполеон выходит на улицу и оказывается лицом к лицу с русским напарником. Тот усмехается и протягивает ему одежду.   
\- Хорошо повеселился?  
\- Не то слово, - бормочет Наполеон, забирает одежду и забирается на заднее сидение. Илья бросает взгляд на Габи. Они оба молчат, но Наполеон видит, что Габи, когда отъезжает от тротуара, очень старается не ухмыляться.

 

Товарищ

\- Илья пьян.   
\- Это невозможно. Илья никогда не напивается.  
\- Никогда, но он пьян, - настаивает Габи по телефону, и голос ее звучит в равных частях сердито и встревоженно. – Нужна твоя помощь. Я беспокоюсь.  
Наполеон смотрит на часы и хмурится - чуть за полночь. Он оставил Илью и Габи около половины одиннадцатого, и что бы ни случилось за это недолгое время с его русским напарником, он успел напиться в хлам.   
\- Ладно, где вы?  
\- В номере, - тихо говорит Габи, словно не хочет, чтобы Илья услышал. – Я спустилась вниз, чтобы раздать пару поручений, а когда вернулась, Илья уже был нетрезв. Я не знаю, что случилось, уходила ненадолго…  
Наполеон кивает и встает. Его номер на первом этаже, их с Габи – на четвертом. Нужна всего пара минут.   
\- Все хорошо, я иду. Где он?  
\- На балконе, - отвечает Габи, и Наполеон чувствует тяжесть в груди. – Пожалуйста, поторопись. Он такой… я боюсь, что он себе навредит.  
\- Иду, - Наполеон вешает трубку и идет к двери.   
Миссия снова завела их в Италию, Габи и Илья опять играют женатую пару, а Наполеон обеспечивает прикрытие. Его вполне устраивает, что Габи и Илья всегда работают в паре – между ними неоспоримая химия (хотя оба были слишком упрямы, чтобы в полной мере этим пользоваться), а он предпочитает работать один.   
Конференция, в которой они принимали сегодня участие, прошла без сучка и задоринки. Илья выглядел вполне довольным, когда они расстались, поэтому Наполеон не имеет ни малейшего представления, что вызвало в нем такую перемену.  
Он взбегает на четвертый этаж по лестнице – так быстрее, чем на лифте, – и тихо идет по коридору из уважения к постояльцам, которые уже спят. Дойдя до нужной двери, негромко стучит. Габи открывает в ту же секунду.  
\- Он там, - кивает она на стеклянную балконную дверь.  
Наполеон бросает взгляд на балкон, видит за шторами широкоплечий силуэт Ильи. Задерживает взгляд еще на секунду и оборачивается к Габи.  
\- Послушай меня, хорошо? – он обхватывает ее ладонями за плечи. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла в спальню и закрыла за собой дверь.  
Габи собирается возразить, но Наполеон не позволяет.  
\- Никто из нас не видел Илью пьяным, и я не уверен в его реакциях. Он может разойтись, и я не хочу, чтобы ты была рядом в тот момент.  
Габи медлит, хмурится, но наконец понимающе кивает.   
\- Ладно, - говорит она, бросая еще один взгляд на дверь. – Будь осторожен.  
\- Как всегда, - Наполеон аккуратно подталкивает ее в сторону спальни. Ждет, пока за ней не закроется дверь, и только затем идет на балкон.   
Илья стоит к нему спиной, привалившись к перилам, и смотрит на город. Он не двигается и никак не дает понять, что замечает присутствие Наполеона. На полу стоит наполовину пустая бутылка водки, часть ее плещется в стакане в его руке. Наполеон отмечает размер бутылки и количество выпитого, но вслух не комментирует.   
\- Добрый вечер, товарищ, - непринужденно говорит он и опирается на перила рядом. Оставляет Илье личное пространство, но держится рядом, чтобы предотвратить попытку перевалиться через перила, вздумай он сделать такое. Русский бросает на него взгляд, но молчит и делает еще один большой глоток из стакана.  
Наполеон хмурится и пробует другую тактику.   
\- Смотрю, ты пьешь сегодня, - он кивает на бутылку у его ног. – Собутыльник нужен?  
Илья снова ничего не отвечает, но подталкивает ногой бутылку к Наполеону. Тот намек понимает и поднимает ее. Второго стакана нет, поэтому приходится отхлебнуть прямо из бутылки. Водка жидким огнем скатывается в желудок, Наполеон морщится и кашляет.   
\- Хочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить?  
\- Нет, - сдавленно отвечает Илья. Наполеон не может сказать, зол он или расстроен, да черт, он вообще не может определить эмоции русского агента. Голос его звучит глухо, единственное произнесенное слово от алкоголя кажется округлым, но это все. Наполеон кивает и опирается бедром о перила.   
\- Ясно. Мы можем пить и в тишине.  
Илья не возражает и осушает свой стакан. Наполеон передает ему бутылку, и тот щедро наполняет стакан снова. Отдает ему бутылку, которую Наполеон принимает без слов.  
Несколько минут они молчат, и тихий шорох немногочисленных машин под окнами остается единственным звуком. Наполеон краем глаза смотрит на Илью, отмечая старательно нейтральное выражение лица и напряженную позу. Что-то определенно не так, для понимания этого не нужно быть шпионом, но он не знает, как пробить брешь. Илья достаточно опасен даже когда трезв как стеклышко – Наполеон понятия не имеет, какой он, когда пьет.   
\- Габи беспокоится о тебе, - говорит он спустя очередной длинный отрезок тишины.   
\- Не стоит, - бормочет Илья чуть невнятно.  
Наполеон кивает, но не отступает.   
\- Дело во мне или в ней? – спрашивает он, потому что и в самом деле не знает – быть может, Илье предоставили о них какую-то информацию, которая выбила его из колеи.  
\- Нет, - резко отвечает русский, и хоть ответ короткий и куцый, это правда. Нет ни намека на сомнение или неуверенность – что бы ни случилось, к ним это отношения не имеет.  
Илья забирает у него бутылку, выливает остатки водки в стакан и ставит пустую емкость в угол балкона. Делает небольшой глоток, тяжело сглатывает.  
Наполеон качает головой.   
\- Тебе стоит выпить воды, - тихо говорит он. – Утром у тебя будет страшное похмелье.  
\- Я в порядке, - настаивает Илья, и Наполеон подавляет желание невесело усмехнуться.   
\- Это не так, но я не буду на тебя давить, - говорит он, поднимая ладони в знак капитуляции. – Что бы там ни было, это твое дело. Мы с Габи здесь, чтобы помочь, если хочешь, но я не буду заставлять тебя рассказывать.   
Илья снова молчит, словно раздумывая. Наконец он кивает и приканчивает остатки водки. Ставит на пол пустой стакан и поворачивается к Наполеону. Тот никак не обозначает вслух то, что заметил, как его шатает.  
\- Спасибо, - негромко бормочет Илья, и акцент от алкоголя так усиливается, что его становится сложно понимать. Он покачивается и хватается за перила. – Но из меня сегодня не лучшая компания, - прямо говорит Илья, и к концу фразы слова сваливаются в кучу. – Я иду спать.   
Наполеон кивает и думает, что ему стоит вызволить Габи из спальни и отправить в его номер на ночь. Он готов вызваться добровольцем и остаться здесь, чтобы убедиться, что русский агент не решит умереть среди ночи от алкогольного отравления, но ему не нравится мысль, что Габи будет в одном помещении с нетрезвым Ильей. Наполеон не думает, что Илья навредит ей – он почти уверен, что тот скорее умрет в муках, чем тронет хоть волосок на голове Габи. И все же, это не лучшая идея, очевидно, что Илье лучше побыть одному. Что бы с ним ни происходило, стоит позволить разобраться самому.  
Илья идет к двери и оступается, но Наполеон быстро делает шаг вперед и подхватывает его под локоть.   
\- Тише, товарищ, - он крепко держит его, чтобы не упал. – Все нормально.  
Илья замирает на мгновение - взгляд его рассеянный, стеклянный. Он хватает Наполеона за руку и сжимает почти до боли. Не нарочно, Наполеон уверен.   
\- Моя мама умерла, - сдавленно выдыхает он и сжимает руку еще сильнее. – Мне позвонили.   
Признание ощущается давящим, тяжелым, как свинцовый воздушный шар, повисший между ними. Наполеон знал, что это что-то серьезное, но такого не ожидал.   
\- Мне жаль, - искренне говорит он, ненавидя то, какими пустыми и бессмысленными звучат слова. – Правда, жаль.  
Илья кивает и ослабляет мертвую хватку на его руке. Он позволяет Наполеону провести его в комнату, но когда тот начинает подталкивать в сторону спальни, твердо мотает головой и останавливается посреди гостиной.  
\- Нет. Я буду спать на диване. Не хочу мешать Габи.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе стоит об этом беспокоиться… - начинает Наполеон, но Илья уже обрушивается на диван в центре комнаты и переворачивается на бок. Он едва успевает лечь прежде, чем проваливается в тяжелый сон.  
Габи выглядывает из спальни, встречается взглядом с Наполеоном и хмурится при виде спящего Ильи.  
\- Я расскажу тебе утром, - тихо обещает Наполеон. Он не уверен, что именно расскажет, но с этим можно разобраться позже. – Ему просто нужно выспаться.  
Габи он не убеждает, но она не настаивает. Уходит в спальню и возвращается с одеялом. Неслышно ступая босыми ногами по полу, заботливо накрывает их пьяного напарника одеялом и проводит кончиками пальцев по его лбу.   
\- Ты сам в порядке?  
Наполеон кивает и смотрит на Илью.  
\- Я послежу за ним немного. Иди спать.  
Габи колеблется, но понимает, что он прав – Илья отключился на несколько часов, незачем сидеть обоим. Она тычет указательным пальцем в Наполеона и твердо говорит:  
\- Утром мы с тобой поговорим.  
Наполеон улыбается и кивает.   
\- Я обещаю, что все тебе расскажу.   
\- Хорошо, - Габи быстро сжимает его руку в молчаливой благодарности. – Зови если буду нужна.  
\- Непременно. Спокойной ночи, мисс Теллер.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Соло, - бросает Габи через плечо и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Оставшись в комнате наедине с пьяным спящим напарником, Наполеон тихо вздыхает и опускается в кресло рядом с диваном. Смотрит на Илью, отмечает ровное размеренное дыхание, подсчитывает на всякий случай количество вдохов. Убедившись, что тот не собирается провалиться в алкогольную кому и умереть, Наполеон устраивается поудобнее, чтобы провести в ожидании длинную ночь.

 

Напарник

Миссия могла пойти гораздо хуже, но могла и лучше. Серая зона – всегда головная боль. Найти аналитика, за которым их послали, удалось без особого труда, однако оказалось, что они не первые его искали. Немецкий синдикат донимал его неделями, их визиты становились все более враждебными, и стало очевидно, что следующей логичной точкой будет похищение или что похуже. Поэтому когда они пришли к аналитику домой, тот был готов.  
Как только дверь открывается, помещение заволакивает облаком белого дыма. За плотным туманом ровным счетом ничего не видно.  
Илья реагирует мгновенно, сгребает Наполеона за костюм и выдергивает из комнаты. Прикрывая лица рукавами, они отшатываются от двери и дыма, но через несколько секунд понимают, что это не дым. Вообще-то это газ и не ядовитый, как они сперва подумали. Наполеон первым заглядывает в комнату и находит источник.   
\- Сухой лед, - бормочет он, обнаружив пластиковую бутылку, из которой валит белый газ. Со стуком захлопывается окно, и Наполеон не удерживается от короткого ругательства.  
\- А вот и наш аналитик…  
\- Он сбежал по пожарной лестнице, - Илья пересекает комнату, открывает окно, в которое только что ускользнул аналитик МВД, и выбирается на лестницу.   
Наполеон выбегает обратно в коридор. Если Илья накроет аналитика сверху, а он блокирует с земли, то у них все шансы поймать его без приключений.   
Наполеон сбегает по лестнице, слышит звуки потасовки на улице и выходит из двери подъезда как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Илью сбивают на землю.   
\- Эй, тише, - Наполеон входит в переулок и становится перед их аналитиком. Среднего роста, тот не выглядит очень сильным, однако очевидно имеет некую военную подготовку, потому что сумел не только сбить с ног Илью, но и разоружить в процессе. Пистолет его теперь в руке у аналитика и направлен точно Илье в сердце. – Давайте не будем делать опрометчивых поступков.  
\- Назад! – отчаянно кричит аналитик. – Назад! Я не шучу!  
\- Опустите пистолет, мистер Бринквелл, - спокойно требует Наполеон, не сводя взгляда с паникующего человека перед собой. Он выкраивает один короткий взгляд для Ильи, чтобы убедиться – уязвлена у него разве что гордость, и снова смотрит на аналитика.   
\- Мы пришли, чтобы помочь вам. Обеспечить вашу безопасность.  
\- Вы лжете! – голос у Бринквелла дрожит, но пистолет он держит крепко. – Вы хотите убить меня!  
\- Нет, это не так, - Наполеон поднимает руки, чтобы дать понять – свой пистолет он использовать не намерен. – Мы пришли помочь, я обещаю.   
Бринквелл нервно мотает головой и по-прежнему направляет оружие на Илью.   
\- Я вам не верю.   
\- Ладно, - Наполеон решает сменить тактику. Глядя в глаза паникующему аналитику, он очень медленно опускается на корточки, кладет пистолет на землю и выпрямляется. – Примите это как доказательство того, что мы не пытаемся вас убить. Если бы хотели, то уже убили бы.   
Градус эмоций Бринквелла немного снижается, но пистолет он не опускает.  
\- Видите, мы уже делаем успехи, - с легкой усмешкой говорит Наполеон. – А теперь я буду очень благодарен, если вы перестанете направлять пистолет на моего напарника. Это добавляет ненужного напряжения в и так напряженную ситуацию, а также, по правде говоря, немного расстраивает.   
Бринквелл колеблется, пистолет в руке чуть подрагивает.   
\- Без обмана? – настороженно спрашивает он, переводя взгляд с Ильи на Наполеона.  
\- Без обмана. Клянусь.  
Пистолет начинает опускаться, и Наполеон успевает наивно подумать, что они в безопасности, когда гремят выстрелы. Пули впиваются в стены, Наполеон и аналитик одновременно пригибаются.   
\- Черт, - раздраженно рычит Наполеон. – Думал, мы оторвались от немцев.   
\- Лжец! – гневно кричит Бринквелл и наставляет на него пистолет. – Я знал, что нельзя тебе доверять! – он уже готов нажать на курок, а Наполеон почти готов к тому, что его сейчас пристрелят, но затем замечает молниеносное движение. Илья врезается в Бринквелла и сбивает его на землю. Выбитый из руки пистолет отлетает в сторону.  
Бринквелл поднимается на колени и пытается добраться до оружия, но Илья не дает. Снова сбивает его на землю и прижимает пальцы к болевой точке на шее. Аналитик почти сразу перестает бороться и обмякает. Распластывается на асфальте, словно его только что на скорости выбросили из машины.  
Наполеон подходит к аналитику и поддевает его ногу носком ботинка.   
\- Очень эффективно, - он оборачивается и протягивает руку, помогая Илье встать. – В порядке, напарник?  
Илья кивает и наклоняется, чтобы поднять Бринквелла.   
\- Он будет недоволен, когда очнется, - тихо говорит Илья, забрасывает одну руку аналитика себе на плечо и обхватывает его за талию.  
\- Ну, зато он не будет немецким арестантом, когда очнется, так что… - парирует Наполеон, обращая свое внимание на ту сторону переулка, откуда стреляли. – Нас должны забрать в квартале отсюда, - говорит он Илье. – Ты занимайся Бриквеллом, я прикрою.  
\- Как скажешь, напарник, - отвечает Илья. Он выпрямляется и тащит Бриквелла к выходу из переулка, а Наполеон прикрывает их сзади.

 

+1

Илья ругается и выхватывает из-за пояса рацию.   
\- Я нашел его, - мрачно сообщает он Габи, глядя на привязанного к стулу в центре комнаты человека с черным мешком на голове. Здесь холодно и темно, помещение освещается лишь одинокой лампочкой на потолке. Руки человека на стуле закованы в цепи, прикрепленные к полу. Ноги босые, одежда испачканная, порванная, висит грязными лохмотьями. Он немного дрожит. Все это так бесконечно далеко от обычной изысканности и сдержанности американского агента, что у Ильи мурашки по коже. Он пересекает комнату и опускается на корточки рядом со стулом.   
\- Держись, ковбой, - бормочет он, разбираясь с цепями, сковывающими запястья. – Я вытащу тебя отсюда.   
Илья хмурится, когда американец напрягается и отдергивается, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от него. Он снимает капюшон и хмурится еще сильнее. Во рту у Наполеона кляп, а вокруг глаз и на подбородке очевидные признаки кровоподтеков (Илья снова обещает медленную и мучительную месть тем, кто это сделал). Наполеон пропал на четыре дня, и они выдались непростыми, судя по темным кругам под глазами, бледной коже и изможденному виду.  
Всегда идеально уложенные волосы грязные и падают на глаза. Наполеон поднимает на него убийственный взгляд и через кляп ворчит какие-то проклятия, неразборчивые, но очень похожие на оскорбления. Наполеон смотрит с ненавистью. Илья в замешательстве.   
\- Ковбой, стоп, - говорит он и тянется, чтобы убрать кляп. – Я пытаюсь помочь.  
\- Отвали от меня! – яростно шипит Наполеон, как только кляп убран. – Коснешься меня снова, сломаю твою гребаную руку!  
Илья растерянно качает головой. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что вызвало такую враждебность напарника, не может понять его поведения. Это совсем на него не похоже. За все время, что они провели вместе, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Наполеон на кого-то так реагировал, тем более на него самого. Похоже, он вообще не узнает Илью.   
Тревожный колокольчик звучит в голове. Илья хватает Наполеона за руку, не обращая внимания на шквал проклятий, и задирает рукав. У локтя красноречивые синяки от многочисленных уколов в вену – не меньше дюжины. Илья сцепляет зубы – количество следов от уколов говорит о том, что какую бы информацию похитители ни пытались выведать у Наполеона, легко он не дался. Им пришлось много раз колоть ему что-то, чтобы заставить говорить. Илья не знает, какие препараты и в каких дозировках они вводили, но, чтобы это ни было, побочные эффекты налицо.  
Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Наполеона, не давая отдернуться. Приходится приложить некоторые усилия (Наполеон изо всех сил пытается вырваться из захвата), но все же получается оттянуть веки и рассмотреть зрачки. Они расширены, взгляд расфокусирован. Илья тихо ругается.   
Наполеон снова пытается вырваться, но Илья не позволяет.  
\- Ковбой, посмотри на меня, - требует он. – Кто я?  
Американец скалится и старается отдернуть голову.   
\- Отвали, коммунистический ублюдок, - рычит он, а взгляд становится диким и немного сумасшедшим.   
Илья скрипит зубами, но подавляет гнев – это не его напарник говорит, а наркотики в крови.   
\- Ковбой… - начинает он снова, но осекается. – Наполеон, - использование полного имени действует - американец перестает так отчаянно сопротивляться. – Посмотри на меня.  
Наполеон слушается. Дышит он хрипло и рвано, каждая мышца натянута, как тетива. Он пытается отстраниться, но уже без прежнего запала.   
\- Кто я? – с нажимом повторяет Илья.   
\- Очень злой русский, - цедит сквозь зубы Наполеон.   
Илья мотает головой и пробует снова:  
\- Кто я тебе?  
Наполеон глядит в ответ странно, словно не понимает вопроса, и пытается отстраниться.   
\- Стоп, - Илья чуть ослабляет захват в надежде, что, если Наполеон не будет чувствовать себя в ловушке, это поможет. Срабатывает – американец перестает дергаться и настороженно смотрит. – Как меня зовут?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Знаешь, - настаивает Илья и смотрит прямо в глаза. – Как меня зовут?   
\- Не знаю, - яростно выплевывает Наполеон.  
Илья ругается и качает головой.   
\- Poslushay menia, moy drug, - просит он. Кожа Наполеона холодная и влажная – побочный эффект холода в помещении. – Ты знаешь меня, - твердо говорит он, стараясь вложить в слова максимум уверенности. – Сосредоточься.  
Наполеон смотрит на него несколько напряженных секунд, и выражение лица его постепенно становится из недоверчивого и агрессивного растерянным.   
\- Как мое имя?  
Наполеон медлит, возможно, не зная, какую реакцию вызовет его ответ. Наконец он судорожно вздыхает и на выдохе спрашивает:   
\- Илья?  
Тот ободряюще кивает.   
\- Да, хорошо. Скажи снова.  
Наполеон смотрит на него, очень медленно начиная узнавать.   
\- Илья, - говорит он чуть увереннее.   
\- Очень хорошо, - Илья снова кивает и едва заметно улыбается. – Кто я тебе?  
Вопрос застигает Наполеона врасплох, и он снова пытается отстраниться. Отчаянно мотает головой, челка падает на глаза. Илья убирает волосы и опять обхватывает его лицо двумя руками.   
\- Наполеон. Кто я тебе?  
\- Ты… - американец нервно сглатывает и пытается помотать головой. Он зажмуривается, дыша быстро, неровно, будто пытается вспомнить, и снова начинает дрожать. – Ты мой напарник, - наконец говорит он, однако по-прежнему довольно неуверенно.  
\- Да. И я заберу тебя домой.   
Наполеон хмурится и оглядывается вокруг, словно только начиная осознавать, где находится.   
\- Домой? – тихо спрашивает он, и Илья не уверен, что он обращается к нему. – Где мы?  
\- Теперь это уже неважно, - Илья отнимает руки от его лица и возвращается к цепям. Он вынимает из кармана маленький лазер и начинает плавить металл.  
\- Илья.   
Он останавливается и смотрит на Наполеона, но тот, запрокинув голову, глядит на потолок и одинокую лампочку.  
\- Илья. Илья. Илья, - бормочет Наполеон имя снова и снова, задыхаясь, отчаянно, как мантру. Быть может, пытается вспомнить.  
\- Я здесь, - Илья мягко похлопывает его по колену.   
\- Илья. Илья. Илья, - голос снижается до шепота.  
Илья хмурится и занимается цепями. Главная задача сейчас – вытащить отсюда Наполеона и доставить на конспиративную квартиру. Однако в голове жжется и другая мысль – найти виновников и оторвать им ноги.   
Цепи поддаются через пару минут, ссыпаются на пол. Илья снимает курку и набрасывает ее на плечи Наполеону, опасаясь, что сочетание наркотиков и холода приведет к шоку еще до того, как они доберутся в безопасное место.   
Наполеон осторожно кладет ладони на колени, начинает рассеянно разминать запястья. На них кровоточащие ссадины, а ногти имеют слабый лиловый оттенок.   
Илья берет его за руки и осторожно поднимает на ноги. Наполеон хватается за него и стоит неподвижно, пытаясь восстановить равновесие после длительной неподвижности. Его шатает, и Илья забрасывает его руку себе на плечо, предлагая поддержку и силу, которой тому не достает.  
Он ждет, пока американец не может стоять самостоятельно (по большей части), а потом увлекает его к выходу.   
\- Наполеон?  
\- Илья, - просто отвечает тот, и это все, что нужно.  
Илья усмехается и крепко держит его.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фраз на французском:  
> Nuit agitée? – Бессонная ночь?   
> Ma femme m'a jeté – Жена выставила меня.  
> Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. – Это случается и с лучшими из нас.   
> Pour votre cœur brisé- for your broken heart. – Для твоего разбитого сердца.  
> Merci beaucoup. – Большое спасибо.  
> Pour les gens. – За мой счет.


End file.
